Silent Goodbyes
by D Dark Rose
Summary: It was just like any other day and so they say. But it wasn’t any other day to Hermione Granger, it was special. She would be going back to Hogwarts for her 7th and last year as a witch. She was destined for great stuff in the wizarding world. But that dr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: What you don't recognize from the books or movies are mine. The rest is to the owners of the Harry Potter books and movies.

Chapter I: The Reason

It was just like any other day and so they say. But it wasn't any other day to Hermione Granger, it was special. She would be going back to Hogwarts for her 7th and last year as a witch. She was destined for great stuff in the wizarding world. But that dream was going to be short lived.

She only had one year left in the wizarding world and forever will she be a muggle nothing more, nothing less. Her parents told her that she will be moving to France with them after she graduated from Hogwarts. At first she was devastated to say the least. Until they told her the reason. The reason, of which she will leave her friends and the wizarding world forever. The reason, why she is determined to live her last year in Hogwarts and as a witch, to the best that she can do and be. The reason, why see was dolled up and standing in front of her friends beside the Hogwarts train, smiling at there amazed faces of her transformation from a bookworm to a --

"Mudblood" a voiced sneered behind her.

She turned to be met with Draco Malfoy's face smirking, seizing her up and down. He was accompanied by two massive forms behind him which where called Crabbe and Goyle. That could always hold up a fight anywhere, anytime.

"For once you cleaned up nicely. For a mudblood that is" he said with a smirk while walking away to the train. The distance voice of him and his companions could be heard laughing through the busy crowd around them..

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Harry with concern and mixed anger, which can be seen in his green eyes. "It is nothing, in time you get immune to it, I say" she replied with a smile.

"Enough about him, how was your summer at the Weasley's? I hope it was good." she said changing the subject while walking to the train.

"It was great, I got to play quidditch with Ron and his brothers. Wasn't that right Ron? Ron? Where did he go?" he said looking around for Ron. A blur of red could be seen running straight at them. "Sorry guys running out on you but I was buying some chocolate frogs for us for our trip to Hogwarts" Ron said while munching down on a chocolate frog.

They proceeded to the train and found an empty compartment. They were putting away their trunks when Ginny barged in.

"Hello guys" she said as she sat beside Harrry's pet owl Hedwig. "How are you doing all?"

"Fine actually, except for our oh-so-pleasant encounter with Malfoy and please note the sarcasm" Harry said with annoyance.

"What did he do now?" listening inventively to Harry.

"Same old, Same old. Teasing Hermione over here and stuff" glancing sideways to see Hermione reading a book. "Well don't put past him to annoy us every time he can"

"Poor Hermione did she took it well?" concern detected in her voice

"Yeah actually she did" he said with a smile. Which in return Ginny smiled back.

The distant goodbyes could heard as the train destined to Hogwarts left the train station. And here starts the true story of Hermione Granger.

A/N: Well thank you for reading my story. I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. I would be delighted to hear your comments and suggestions and I ask to keep the criticism to a minimum if you don't mind. Keep that monitor screen stick on this site for more chapters of "Silent Goodbyes"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What you don't recognize from the books or movies are mine. The rest is to the owners of the Harry Potter books and movies.

Chapter II: The Start

"What a sight!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw Hogwarts at the distance. They got off the train and rode the carriage drawn by the terrestrials. Hogwarts was truly magical this night, the moon and the stars shined majestically. The night light shined green, red, blue and yellow in the wind, the Hogwarts color working together to make this great sight surely magical.

Upon entering the castle door, Professor McGonagall welcomed them "Welcome students please proceed to the Great Hall for the Welcoming feast while I wait here for the first years."

The higher years made there way to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made there way to there seats and waited for the first years to arrive. Within seconds the Great Hall double doors opened wide for the first years leaded by Professor McGonagall.

After 10 minutes all the first years where sorted in there respective houses. Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his high chair while silence spread through out the Hall as he started his yearly speech.

Harry noticed that Hermione was getting paler by the minute. "Hey Hermione, are you alright? You look a bit pale, do you want me and Ron to bring you later to the Infirmary?"

"Thanks Harry I'm alright, I'm just nervous if I got Head Girl or not. You know how I really want to be Head Girl." getting a bit of color in her cheeks.

"Don't worry yourself too much. I know you will get it for no doubt, you are the best in our batch" squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"Yeah I.."

"Hermione what are you still doing?" Ron said interrupting Harry and Hermione's conversation. "Dumbledore is calling you. You got Head Girl!" smiling widely.

Hermione was startled but she got to go to the front and got her Head Girl badge without stumbling at all. She got back to her table where her housemate eagerly congratulated her.

"See I told you so" Harry automatically said when Hermione sat down.

"Quite down now students, for our Head Boy for this school year is no other than Draco Malfoy. Please come up and get your Head Boy badge." A dark cloud grew over the Gryffindor table while the Slytherin table was filled up with clapping and cat calls for the new Head boy.

"Bloody Hell" Ron breaking the silence between the golden trio. "What just happened? Please Harry tell me these is just a dream, scratch that A nightmare. Did I just hear Dumbledore say that Malfoy is new Head Boy? Kill me now!"

"Unfortunately Ron he did. Look." Harry pointed at Malfoy that was walking up to get his Head Boy badge.

"Guys?" Both Harry and Ron looked up to Hermione "Don't worry we'll just go to Dumbledore and ask why he choose Malfoy of all people" giving a comforting smile but was faltering

"That isn't what were worried about, its you Hermione were worried about." Harry stated. "Yeah Hermione, we don't know what he will do." Ron said agreeing to what Harry said.

"Ohh Guys that's sweet of you to concern yourself about me but I can take care of myself. I got some tricks up my sleeves, I am as they say the brightest witch of our generation. I will be fine."

"If you are sure about it then, but you know where to get us if anything happens, right Ron? Ron? Now where did he go this time?" looking around for his friend.

"Yeah I know Harry. You and Ron will be the first to know and to knock him out of his boots if anything happens." laughing at Harry's protectiveness. "Speaking of Ron. Harry, don't you notice that he keeps on disappearing? "

"Yeah I noticed he keeps on doing this to me especially over the summer. He keeps on running out or disappearing."

"Well I hope he isn't hiding anything from us." sipping her pumpkin juice. "Well I'm finish eating. I will be going now to do common room to get some sleep" standing up and kissing Harry on the cheek "Goodnight see you tomorrow."

She stood up and walked straight to the double doors, leaving the Great Hall early before the Welcoming feast could finish and before Harry could reply.

Hermione was taking her time walking down the corridor heading to the Gryffindor Tower, suddenly a figure came out of the shadows.

"Stop right there Granger"

A/N: Tada! A cliffhanger, I always wanted to do that in my stories. Don't jump of the cliff just yet there are more suspenseful chapters to come in **Drakelle Leathley's Silent Goodbyes**. Please don't mind the "T.V.-like endings" of my Author Notes. Just as always send in those reviews, comments, and suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What you don't recognize from the books or movies are mine. The rest is to the owners of the Harry Potter books and movies.

Last time on "Silent Goodbyes":

She stood up and walked straight to the double doors, leaving the Great Hall early before the Welcoming feast could finish and before Harry could reply.

Hermione was taking her time walking down the corridor heading to the Gryffindor Tower, suddenly a figure came out of the shadows.

"Stop right there Granger"

Chapter III:

"What do you want?" with much venom to kill a adult man. "Don't you see that I'm in no mood to talk to the likes of you, which is quite late in the evening"

"Well, For your information the feelings are 100 mutual, but not just only in the evenings but 24/7" stating like it was a fact.

"I get it, Malfoy." rolling her eyes. "So hurry up, I don have all night to stand here and listen to you." crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to waste the mudblood's precious time would we now" smirking "But to important matters why I stopped you. You disappeared before Dumbledore could announce where our head dorms to us. But I would not mind to keep the head dorms all for myself"

"You surely would loved that, Malfoy" uncrossing her arms "So where is it located?"

"It is located near the prefects bathroom" Malfoy said as he walked away.

"Where exactly 'near the prefects bathroom' is it located?" catching up to Malfoy.

"Follow me I will show you" fastening his stride.

They stopped in front of a portrait, which had a Castle as a background and a little girl reading a book as butterflies flew around her. "Why hello, are you the new heads?" the little girl finally noticing them.

"Yes we are the new heads, I'm Hermione Granger" she smiled to the girl.

"That's a lovely name, its like mine Harmony. So what's the Password?" asking them.

"Truth and Lies" Malfoy answered, making his presence known. The portrait opened up to let them enter. Upon entering the common room of their dormitory they were welcomed by a house elf.

"Dobby! It's a long time I didn't get to see you. How are you? Are you alright the other elves are they okey?" hugging the house elf.

"Everyone is alright, Miss Hermione. Dobby is glad to see you, Dobby still has Miss's Hats in Dobby's room" smiling up to Hermione.

""Why are you here then?" Malfoy cutting in to their conversation.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wanted Dobby to tell Miss Hermione and Master Draco that there luggage and stuff are all set in Miss and Masters rooms" said squeaking.

"Is that all then you can leave and do what you do best, clean" dismissing the House elf his hand and walking up to his room.

"The nerve of him to say such things" anger willing up in her.

"Don't worry Miss Hermione. Dobby isn't affected by it. But Headmaster Dumbledore also told Dobby to tell you and Master Draco that they are to go tomorrow to Headmaster's office to talk"

"Thank you Dobby, I'll tell Malfoy about that tomorrow. Its getting late I'm getting a bit sleepy so give my regards to the house elves" yawning out loud.

"Dobby is always pleased to be of service to Miss. Goodnight" vanishing in thin air.

Hermione walked up the stairs and straight to her room. Once she fell on the bed she was straight asleep.

A/N: I would want to say 'Thank You' to my one and only reviewer **Jingleby. **Thanks for the reviews you are sending in it surely helped me in moving further in my writing of this stories.

For the others that read my story, review because reviews of readers are the fuel of writers, like me, to go on and write more stories or even just finish the story that they started. So review people….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: What you don't recognize from the books or movies are mine. The rest is to the owners of the Harry Potter books and movies.

Last time on "Silent Goodbyes":

"Don't worry Miss Hermione. Dobby isn't affected by it. But Headmaster Dumbledore also told Dobby to tell you and Master Draco that they are to go tomorrow to Headmaster's office to talk"

"Thank you Dobby, I'll tell Malfoy about that tomorrow. Its getting late I'm getting a bit sleepy so give my regards to the house elves" yawning out loud.

"Dobby is always pleased to be of service to Miss. Goodnight" vanishing in thin air.

Hermione walked up the stairs and straight to her room. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings because once her head hit the bed she was asleep straight away.

Chapter IV:

The next day past quickly, well that what Hermione thought. She was heading to the Headmaster's Office after she told Malfoy about the meeting which will be taking place in a few minutes.

(!Flashback!)

"Malfoy" catching up to Malfoy who was walking out of the Great Hall, after his dinner. He didn't turn at all but just stood there and waited her to catch up. "What do you want Granger? I'm sleepy and I want to go to sleep."

"Well your sleepiness will have to wait. I just want to tell you that Dobby told me that we are to meet with Dumbledore at his office right after dinner, which is now" looking at her watch. "Why thank you Granger for telling me the obvious. I think I'm old enough to tell the time"

She just stood there and rolled her eyes. She turned her back and walked away.

(!End of Flashback!)

"Why can't we have a normal talk like normal people. Geez, its like the world would end if we do" talking to herself. She turned a corner when -BAM-she fell to the floor.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, Hermione" picking her up "Are you alright?"

"Yah. I'm alright. You seem in a hurry, Ron." noticing a roll of parchment by his feet. "Hey Ron is that yours?".

"Oh this? This is nothing, um… I… I have to go!" dashing down the corridor. Leaving Hermione in his wake. "What's with him? His getting weirder by the minute" talking to no one in particular.

Tsk, tsk. "Talking to yourself, again? Be careful people will think your crazy" Malfoy said turning the corner where Hermione was standing.

"Just shut it, Malfoy! Lets go where already late as it is" walking to the Gargoyle.

A/N: Sorry guys that I just updated now, I couldn't get on the internet for a month and just get it online just now. The story/ plot will be revealed in the next chapter as Hermione and Draco goes to Dumbledore's office. Just hope you still stick tune to the upcoming chappies.


End file.
